Pongo III: Wings of Change
A second sequel to Pongo. Spoof of Balto III: Wings of Change. Plot Pongo's son Lucky works for the US Mail. Lucky loves his job and his new friends Spike, Tramp and Mac. Pongo is intrigued by the new bush plane that has arrived in Nome. He wishes to fly, just like the plane. When the pilot Luke offers to take the place of the mail-dogs, Lucky and his friends are worried about losing their jobs. They have a resentment against the pilot. Meanwhile, Archimedes falls for a female duck named Duck. She asks him to fly with her, but Archimedes is afraid of heights. He waits until the last moment before he eventually lies to her, claiming that he's suffering from numerous injuries that prevent him from flying. A race is organised between the dog-sled team and the bush plane. Lucky wants his father to lead his team. Pongo is not so sure, but after a little convincing from Perdita, he accepts the offer. Not long afterwards, Luke discovers Pongo exploring his plane. The two become friends, for Luke knows about how Pongo saved the children. The next day, the race is about to begin. Archimedes boasts to Pongo about how he's lied to Duck, unaware that she's right behind him. She becomes very angry and manages to get him stuck in one of the mail bags, which is hoisted onto the plane. The race begins to the town of White Mountain and back. At first, the plane easily overtakes the dogs. But on the way back, the plane mysteriously disappears. The dog team wins the race, and Lucky is confident that his job is secure. But Pongo still doubts it, much to his son's dismay. When the plane still hasn't arrived yet, Pongo suspects that something has gone wrong. He sets out to rescue Luke, but Lucky refuses to help, saying that Luke is the enemy because he tried to take away Lucky's job. After Pongo leaves, Perdita is surprised and angry that Lucky had not gone to help and valued his job over a human life. Lucky realises that it is his duty to help his father. On the way, Pongo meets up with Duck, who says that Archimedes was on the plane too. Duck is angry with Archimedes, but she is also missing Archimedes and admits that she was the one who chased him into the mailbag. With the help of Duck, and Berlioz and Tolouse, Pongo locates the site of the crash, but not before encountering two angry moose. Archimedes is quickly found, and Duck and the cats head for home. Pongo stays behind. He finds Luke (whose leg is broken) and tries to haul him back to Nome on a sheet of metal. But on the way back, an ice bridge that Pongo is crossing breaks under his feet. Pongo and Luke are about to fall into a canyon, but Lucky and his friends arrive just in time to save them both. The dogs help bring Luke back to Nome and Pongo is praised as a hero, once again. Duck eventually forgives Archimedes, and Luke builds a new plane called "Pongo Flyer" which Pongo flies in with Luke. Cast * Balto - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) * Jenna - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) * Muk and Luk - Berlioz and Tolouse (The Aristocats) * Boris - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) * Stella - Duck (Little Bear) * Kodi - Male Dalmatian (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) * Young Kodi - Lucky (101 Dalmatians: The Series) * Dusty - Spike (Rugrats) * Kirby - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Ralph - Mac (Clifford the Big Red Dog) * Mel - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) * Dipsy - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Duke - Luke Skywalker (Star Wars)